Changes
by happy715
Summary: New students enters ashford academy. what will happen? will there be changes? will there be love?
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if you will like it but I hope you will. Please give me some comments, suggestions or reviews! It's like my first time again because the first one I made is somewhat a failure so I considered this the first one, and the other one is a draft. So reviews will help me improve. Thank you.

I don't own Code Geass or its character.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's a nice day as usual. One of the ordinary days in my lifetime. There is nothing different, everything is peaceful and quiet. Until you came to give a colour to my life..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I am looking at the clouds again, while sitting on my chair in the student council room. I always thought that this school is very boring but on the other side interesting and fun. Rolo and Nunnally graduated middle school and starting this year they will be entering high school. Time pass by so fast, my twin little brother and little sister are already high school students. I still could remember the days when Rolo always follow me like a puppy and the time Nunnally is so afraid of the dark that I should stay with her until she falls asleep and... _

"Lelouch! Stop day dreaming and start working!" The beautiful blonde girl shouted.

"President! You surprised me! But didn't I finish all the work yesterday? So that means everything is done." _Why does she need to shout and be energetic every morning? Where does she get that liveliness from? _

"I know that, but we have a new work. We have two late transfer students this semester. We should arrange everything for them before the class starts." Milly handed Lelouch the files of the new comers and left.

'_Sigh' Why should I always be the one to do all the council work? Maybe this is my fate as the council vice president. This two, they are late in the enrolment so why did the school still accepted them? _"Kallen Stadtfeld and Suzaku Kururugi... their names are familiar but...." _oh my, the school bell already rang. I should be on my class by now. _

"Class take your seat now, but before anything else I will introduce to you your new classmates." The homeroom teacher, Villetta Nu called the two and they entered. The first one who entered is a male with a brown hair and green eyes, and the person behind him is a female with a red hair and blue eyes.

"Hi! I am Suzaku Kururugi. You can call me Suzaku. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Good Morning! I am.. Kallen Stadfeld. Nice to meet you!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okey this is the end of chapter one hope you like it! Please give me some review. I know its short but I'll try my best to make it longer on chapter 2. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is chapter 2. Hope you like it. Please give reviews.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Hi! I am Suzaku Kururugi. You can call me Suzaku. It's a pleasure to meet you!'

' Good Morning! I am.. Kallen Stadfeld. Nice to meet you!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The class chatter and comments while the two stands in front of the class not knowing what others are talking about.

"Hey that girl is HOT!" a boy whispered to the other.

"She's also pretty!" added the black haired guy.

"That guy is so cute!!!!" someone in the girls commented.

"I think I saw them before, I just can't remember where...."

"I know! I know! I saw them in a magazine! I think they are models!" the orange haired girl suddenly shouted. And all of a sudden everyone in the class became quiet. "Did I said something wrong?" she questioned.

"No! So all of you be quiet first. Do your remarks later." Villetta shouted.

_So it means that these two transfer students are going to be my classmates, interesting. Models huh? But still the name Kallen Stadfeld is bothering me. _

"Since we don't have time to elect the president of the class today we will do it tomorrow. Lelouch, you are a member of the student council so I will put you in charge of giving these newbie's a tour."

"Okay Miss Villetta. " _I think I should quit the student council. I always need to do everything because of it. Guess I have no choice, I will just tour them later._

"Suzaku have the sit next to Shirley the orange haired girl. And Kallen yours is next to Lelouch. Okay I'll go now, good bye. " After Miss Villeta said her goodbyes she quickly gets her things and go to her next class. And right after Miss Villeta closed the door, students in the class stands up and surrounds Kallen and Suzaku. They ask them many things. Question after questions.

Some ask "You two are models right?"

"Yeah..." the two answered.

While others ask "why did you transferred here?"

"uhm....we..."

"Can I have autograph? Are you two going out?"

"uhm...wait..."

Out of the blue, while others are busy asking Kallen and Suzaku. Lelouch who is in charge stands up and said "Class! Everyone please calm down and be quiet. Can't you see you're scaring our new classmates? They might avoid you next time if you don't stop." _Hai.. it's so noisy. The teachers in other rooms might get angry. And I will be responsible for it again if they don't stop._

"Lelouch is right! We are asking too many questions. They really might get scared and confused with so many questions in one time. Let's give them space first." Shirley agreed with Lelouch and look at the other students.

_Shirley this is all your fault! You're the one who shouted that they are models that's why everyone remembered who they are. Sometimes I don't know what to do to you Shirley._

"Lelouch and Shirley are right. Let's stop this first. Kallen, Suzaku, we are sorry."

"Yeah! We're really sorry."

"That's okay! You don't have to worry about anything." Suzaku gently answered.

"If you want to ask us anything, we would gladly answer it for you. But we have a favour to ask. " Kallen softly said.

While looking at the new faces Lelouch make an irritated face, but no one saw him. _What is it this time? Don't tell me they want special treatment. Celebrities are really irritating, making others follow everything they say. _

"What is your favour?" Shirley asked.

"We transferred here to have a normal high school life. That's why we want you to treat us normally, like normal students. We don't want any special treatment you know." Kallen answered, and hold Shirley's hands and said. "May we become good friends!" and smiled. Shirley surprised and without knowing what to say, just gave Kallen a big smile.

Lelouch made a big grin because of what Kallen said._ Really.... I didn't see that coming.... from a celebrity. Maybe I should not judge them first?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Shirley, you don't have to go with us, you know?" _Shirley, what is she thinking? Can't I have peace for a moment? She always does what she wants....._

"But Lelouch! Kallen said she wants to be my friend, and I want to be her friend also. And I want to know them better. That's why I want to tour them too!" Shirley very enthusiastic and happy with getting to know Kallen and Suzaku joined Lelouch in touring them. But on the other hand, Lelouch is disappointed about it.

"It's alright Lelouch. The more the merrier right?" Suzaku said while laughing.

"That's not the problem here Suzaku. It's just that---" Lelouch cut by Kallen's statement.

"Wow! The sky looks great in this spot. This is a perfect spot for sky viewing right?" Kallen said while watching the sky with great amazement. You can see in Kallen's eyes her pure admiration of what she is seeing, at first others look at her with astonishment and then they smiled.

"You really liked looking at the sky huh?" Suzaku break the silence. And then Kallen just nodded and smiled.

"Kallen, if you don't mind we will continue with our tour." Lelouch looking at Kallen and waiting for her answer. _I don't know why but I don't like to stop looking at her. But the next class is gonna start soon so we should already continue._ _What is that feeling I suddenly felt when I was looking at her? _

"Oh! I'm sorry for wasting your time Lelouch."Kallen sounded apologetic with it.

"No, it's fine. It's because the next class is going to start soon so--- that's why." _The name_ _Kallen is really familiar to me; I just can't remember where I saw her. That feeling just now, I feel like I have felt it before. Where did I felt this feeling? Where Lelouch? Think Lelouch! Think! _

"Lelouch! Come on your the one who is saying we should hurry and now you're the one who is not moving?" Shirley looking at Lelouch with curiosity.

"Yes! We should hurry now." _What am I thinking? I should not think of unnecessary things. I should just let it go and not think of it. _Lelouch and the others hurried to class while laughing at Suzaku's corny jokes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end. Hope you like it. Give some reviews please, even if you don't like it. And reviews from people who like it too. :D I need to improve so reviews please.


End file.
